What if Teen Titans Go! was never greenlit?
We all know that Teen Titans Go! Is the popular show on Cartoon Network right now. But what happens if it wasn't greenlit?. List of Changes * The Amazing World of Gumball would be the #1 show to air a lot. * Ben 10 and The Powerpuff Girls (reboots) would've been TV Movies. Such as The Powerpuff Girls: The Power of Four (2017) and Ben 10: Omnitricked (2017) and Ben 10: Innervasion (2018) *Regular Show and Uncle Grandpa would have marathons for their series finales. Including several other shows like (The Reds, Mighty Magiswords and etc.) *Transformers and Justice Leauge Action would have been airing in 4:00PM in Saturdays and have blocks called "Action Network" *Eric and Claire would have the timeslots for 6:00PM. And presumbly the #2 show to air a lot. *Adventure Time and Regular Show will have weekday morning slots. *Galactic Kids Next Door and Underfist would be having a show right now. *Some acquried shows will air early in the afternoons. *Once The Amazing World of Gumball ends, Eric and Claire will be #1 in the most airing. *Reruns of older Cartoon Network shows will have a weekday morning slot. And have marathons on the weekends if they have their 20th or 10th anniversary. Programs Shows # Adventure Time (2010 — 2018) '' # Regular Show (2010 — 2017) '' # The Amazing World of Gumball (2011 - 2019) # Steven Universe (2013 - present) # The Cryptids (2013 - present) # Clarence (2014 - 2018) # Over the Garden Wall (2014) # The Reds (2014 - 2019) # We Bare Bears (2015 - present) # The Mysterious Mysteries of Mystery Manor (2015 - present) # Galactic Kids Next Door (2015 - present) # Mighty Magiswords (2016 - 2019) # Eric and Claire (2016 - present) # OK K.O Let’s Be Heroes! (2017 – 2019) # Apple and Onion (2018 - present) # Craig of The Creek (2018 - present) # Summer Camp Island (2018 - present) # Victor and Valentino (2019 - present) # The Cosmic Adventures of Stella (2019 - present) # Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (2019 - present) # Infinity Train (2019) # Tig N’ Seek (20??) # Thundercats Roar (20??) # Underfist (20??) Specials * Let's Work with Ducks and Triceratops! (2019); crossover of The Reds, Eric & Claire and The Dinosaur Crew) * Out of Normal Activity (2019; crossover with Eric & Claire and The Mysterious Mysteries of Mystery Manor) Miniseries # Over The Garden Wall (2014) # Long Live The Royals (2015) # Night Island (2018) # The Misadventures of Alien and Slob (201?) Movies * The Powerpuff Girls: The Power of Four (2017) * Adventures of Billy and Mandy (2017) * Ben 10: Omnitricked (2017) * Ben 10: Innervasion (2018) * Eric and Claire: Cartoon Catastrophe (2018) * Steven Universe: The Movie (2019) '' * Ben 10: Roundabout ''(2019) '' * Apocalypse of The Reds ''(2019) Comics * The Cryptids (comic book series) (2018) *Adventure Time Mathematical! Category:Teen Titans Go! Category:Theories Category:Cartoon Network Category:CNReactionGuy18’s Theories